JUST YOU AND ME
by natokine
Summary: Así es como una vez imaginé el comienzo del 5x01.
1. LOVE WET

Kate lo tomó de la mano y empezó a conducirlo hacia la habitación y Castle se dejaba guiar. Mientras caminaban él se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba. Al principio pensó que podía ser por los nervios del momento pero enseguida se percató de otra cosa. Se acercó por detrás pegándose a su cuerpo y rodeándola con los brazos.

- Estas temblando, tienes la ropa mojada. – le susurró al oído.

- Si, tengo un poco de frío. – le dijo amoldándose a él y acariciándole los brazos.

- Tienes que sacártela. – Le corrió el pelo de un lado y le dio un beso en el cuello. – Yo te ayudo a entrar el calor. – La tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta para mirarla intensamente a los ojos. Ambos sonreían. Tomó la campera y la deslizo por sus brazos hacia abajo y antes de que la campera siquiera llegara al suelo Castle se abalanzó sobre Kate tomándola de la cara para besarla profundamente mientras la llevaba en dirección a su habitación.

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada. Cuando llegaron Castle la acorraló y apretó contra ella haciendo que Kate se clavara el picaporte en la parte baja de la espalda.

- Castle, cuidado… - se quejó dolorida mientras intentaba llegar al picaporte. – Déjame abrir esto. – Le rogó entre suspiros.

- Lo siento. – dijo él mientras se ensañaba con su cuello y su oreja.

Kate tanteó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Entraron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Esta estaba iluminada por las luces de la calle, del estudio y del living. El cruce de luces creaba un ambiente especial.

Castle ya estaba terminando de desabrocharle la blusa descubriendo por completo sus pechos cuando Kate bajó un momento la vista y notó algo. – Te mojé la camisa. – Subió ambas manos deslizándolas suavemente por su abdomen y luego por su pecho hasta llegar al primer botón y muy lentamente empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Mientras lo hacía se mordió el labio y lo miró sugestivamente.

Incluso ese gesto tan sutil de ella lo volvían loco y activaba su imaginación. De a poco se fue acercando a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Su lengua buscó la de ella y ambas exploraron íntegramente sus bocas. Al mismo tiempo, la rodeaba con los brazos y la levantaba del suelo pegándola a él. Kate había terminado de desabrocharle la camisa cuando la besó y en el momento en que la había abrazado llevó sus manos hasta su nuca y su espalda pasándolas por debajo de la camisa.

Cuando la necesidad de aire superó la que sentían del uno por el otro se separaron visiblemente agitados. Sin embargo, la necesidad del otro era tan grande que enseguida volvían a besarse con más intensidad que la anterior acompañándolo de caricias y tirones de ropa en la desesperación por sentir la proximidad, el contacto de la piel. De a poco y sin dejar de besarse, en la boca, en el cuello, siguieron camino a la cama. Castle le sacó la blusa y pasó sus dedos por su espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecer.

Kate estaba de espaldas a ella y cuando la tocó con las piernas se frenó. Castle se percató de lo que pasaba y la tomó de la cintura para recostarla suavemente. Luego se enderezó para poder contemplarla allí tendida, con una mirada que lo invitaba a cumplir todos sus deseos. "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, finalmente", pensó. "Que hermosa es".

- ¿Qué tanto miras? Tengo frío. – le preguntó estirando los brazos en dirección suya pidiéndole con las manos que se acercara.

- Perdón, pero no todos los días se puede contemplar a una diosa. – Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. Se terminó de sacar la camisa y se tendió sobre ella para darle un beso al mismo tiempo que ella hundía sus manos en su pelo posesivamente y lo atraía más cerca. Después él empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, recorriendo y saboreando, cada parte con mucho detenimiento arrancándole gemidos a cada paso. Cuando llegó a sus pechos le sacó el sujetador mientras besaba su cicatriz. Acarició sus pechos y estimuló sus pezones con la lengua hasta que estuvieron completamente erectos y duros. A medida que bajaba prestaba atención a las reacciones que provocaba en ella y veía en qué zonas se agitaba más o la descontrolaban, incluso sentía como, en ciertas ocasiones le clavaba delicadamente las uñas en la espalda lo cual lo incentivaban más a seguir. Una vez en su abdomen encontró una de las cosas que le habían quitado el sueño más de una vez, el aro de su ombligo. No se pudo resistir así que primero metió su lengua en su ombligo y jugó con el aro, cosa que a ella la enloqueció. Cuando llegó a los pantalones empezó a desabrochárselos mientras seguía besando su estómago.

Kate esta completamente entregada a sus caricias, era incapaz de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

Sus piernas colgaban por un costado de la cama así que Castle bajó hasta sus pies para sacarle las botas y después terminó de sacarle el pantalón. Cuando se paró para acomodarse de nuevo encima suyo, Kate rápidamente se sentó y tironeó del cinturón del pantalón acercándolo.

- No vale que solo tú te diviertas. – Le dijo muy agitada. Le sacó el cinturón de un tirón, le desabrochó el pantalón y los dejó caer, dejándolo en bóxer.

Él la tomó de los hombros he hizo que se recostara de nuevo. Le abrió las piernas para que lo rodeara con ellas y la levantó para acomodarla en el medio de la cama. Kate aprovechó para girarse y quedar encima de él, sorprendiéndolo. Esta vez fue ella la que empezó a recorrerlo con las manos, los labios y la lengua. Kate quería asegurarse de ser la que mandaba esa vez así que lo tomó de las muñecas y se las sujetó mientras lo besaba. Empezó por boca, siguió bajando por su cuello aspirando el aroma de su colonia que tanto le gustaba, jugó con su oreja, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola haciéndolo gemir. Después siguió bajando por su clavícula, sus pectorales trabajados, luego llegó a su estómago dándole besos húmedos, acariciándolo con la lengua. Castle estaba cada vez más excitado y Kate se daba perfecta cuenta de ello ya que podía sentir su erección debajo de ella. Siguió jugando con él hasta que ninguno de los dos podía estar más sin sentirse dentro del otro.

Súbitamente, Kate paró y subió hasta quedar frente a frente con él, que la miraba extrañado.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento pero, ¿tienes preservativos? – Castle pasó de estar alarmado a sentir un tremendo alivio. Tanto, que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – No te rías, es solo que no estoy tomando nada porque no estaba saliendo con nadie. – Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho un poco avergonzada.

- Casi me matas del susto. - Le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en el pelo. – En la mesa de luz. – Apartó a Kate para sentarse y buscó en su cajón. Se recostó a su lado y le mostró el paquetito con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Dónde íbamos? – Levantó ambas cejas sugestivamente. Volvieron a besarse intensamente mientras se terminaban de sacar la ropa interior. Castle se puso el preservativo y se colocó sobre ella. Al principio no la penetró, simplemente la rozaba a la vez que la besaba y acariciaba sus pechos volviéndola loca.

- Castle… vamos… A este paso… no aguantaré… mucho más. – Era tal la excitación que sentía que apenas podía hablar.

Él no se hizo rogar más, después de todo, estaba igual que ella. La penetró despacio disfrutando cada segundo de ese primer contacto, se sentía tan bien. Kate gimió de placer al sentirlo dentro y bajó sus manos hasta su cadera para que juntos pudieran marcar el ritmo. Empezó suave pero de a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad del contacto. Necesitaban cada vez más y más del otro. Kate levantó las piernas y lo rodeo por la cintura para sentirlo más y llevó las manos a su espalda. Ambos gemían en cada respiración. Al llegar al orgasmo, Kate se contorsionó exhalando un grito ahogado y lo arañó incapaz de controlarse. Al sentir su reacción debajo de él y sus gemidos llegó también al clímax.

Se quedaron un momento allí tendidos, él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras que ella le acariciaba la cabeza y relajaba las piernas. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y estuvieron así hasta que lograron componerse un poco.

Castle fue el primero en moverse. Le dio un beso en el cuello y se levantó para ir al baño al cual se podía entrar desde su habitación. Kate se dedicó a admirar la vista que su escritor desnudo y transpirado le brindaba, se mordió el labio. Cuando desapareció de su vista se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir frío así que desarmó la cama y se tapó íntegra con las sábanas. Al salir del baño, Castle al principio no la vio hasta que se percató de que las sábanas se movían. Kate se había acomodado del lado izquierdo de la cama así que él dio la vuelta y se metió por el otro lado. Al igual que ella se tapó entero y la buscó entre las sábanas.

- ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? – bromeo con voz juguetona a la vez que se le acercaba para abrazarla.

- No, me agarró frío. Con la mojada que me pegué tendré suerte si no me agarro una pulmonía. – Estaba echa un bollo, con los brazos cruzados abrazándose las piernas.

- Ven más acá, yo te ayudo. – Le susurró. Estiró los brazos y ella se amoldó a su cuerpo abrazándolo fuerte a la vez que enredaba sus piernas con la de él. La abrazó y empezó a frotarle la espalda para que entrara en calor. - ¿Mejor o prefieres que te preste algo para ponerte?

- Así estoy bien. – le dijo un poco adormilada. – Gracias. – Levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la boca. Después volvió a hundirse en su pecho, aspirando ese aroma que tanto amaba. Al poco tiempo estaba profundamente dormida.

Castle tardó más tiempo en dormirse, no porque no estuviera cansado sino porque era la primera vez que podía verla dormir y aparte, también seguía pendiente de que no tuviera frío. Luego de un rato, cuando notó que dormía relajada y ya no temblaba, decidió que lo mejor era tratar de dormir. Minutos después, estaba profundamente dormido.


	2. THE MORNING AFTER DE STORM

Un sonido lejano pero inconfundible, al menos para ella, flotaba en el aire. Era su despertador. Con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior ni se le había cruzado por la mente desprogramar la alarma del celular. El sonido no parecía provenir de esa habitación, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Hizo memoria. De pronto recordó y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Abrió los ojos complacida. Acomodó la vista y observó que Castle dormía profundamente boca arriba y que la rodeaba con los brazos, ella estaba a un costado apoyada sobre su lado izquierdo abrazándolo y con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

El celular volvió a su mente. Aguzó el oído para ver si todavía sonaba… nada… seguramente se habría pausado así que volvería a sonar en unos minutos.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, le dio un pequeño beso en la clavícula y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sintió frío, después de todo estaba desnuda. Buscó su ropa pero todavía estaba empapada así que la descartó. Divisó una camisa de Castle y se la puso. Le quedaba enorme. Salió de la habitación cuidando que Alexis no hubiera llegado temprano de la fiesta, y encontró su campera en el piso de la sala a metros de la puerta. Mientras volvía a entrar sacó su teléfono y desconectó la alarma. Agarró el resto de su ropa y la tendió sobre el sillón que había en el cuarto con la esperanza de que se secara un poco. Luego se metió en el baño.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Castle se despertó. No se percató del sonido que lo había sacado del sueño así que al abrir los ojos y dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le extrañó ver que estaba sólo. '¿Sería posible que todo hubiese sido un sueño?', se preguntó. Se sentó para ver más detalladamente, miró el piso y no encontró su ropa, siguió mirando y finalmente respiró tranquilo cuando vio el sillón con la ropa estirada arriba. 'No, no lo había sido', se dijo a si mismo aliviado. Siguió observando y también notó dos cosas, que faltaba su camisa y que salía luz por debajo de la puerta del baño. 'Kate está en el baño' pensó. Se relajó y se recostó frotándose la cara con las manos para espabilarse.

Kate pensaba que todavía dormía así que abrió la puerta muy despacio. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedó observándolo, acostado en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura, con las manos en el rostro. Lo recorrió con la mirada. Tenía el torso descubierto y el pelo revuelto. Hacía mucho que él había dejado de tener los abdominales marcados pero tenía una pequeña pancita que le encantaba y ni hablar de esos pectorales bien trabajados y esos fuertes brazos que le habían abrazado y dado calor durante toda la noche. No podía sacarle la mirada de encima, era tan perfecto. Cuando vio que se movía reaccionó.

- Espero no haberte despertado, todavía es muy temprano. – Castle se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y rápidamente sacó las manos de su rostro y la buscó con la mirada. Al verla quedó maravillado con su hermosura una vez más. Tenía la luz del baño de fondo que iluminaba su cuerpo haciendo que la ropa trasluciera casi pudiendo ver su silueta debajo. Tenía puesta su camisa, le quedaba casi hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver el resto de sus perfectas y largas piernas. Se sentó y se apoyó sobre sus manos para poder admirarla mejor. La miraba totalmente hipnotizado. Pensó que la mejor utilidad que podría tener una camisa era ser usada por una mujer para enloquecer a un hombre.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia él lentamente, rodeando la cama, saboreando verlo casi contener el aliento esperando que llegara a él.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Tienes que irte a trabajar? – preguntó mirando el reloj y poniendo cara de niño abandonado.

- No, hoy no trabajo. Me tienes toda para ti. – Castle estaba sentado bastante cerca del borde de la cama así que cuando Kate llegó a ella quedó prácticamente a su lado. Ella le acarició la mejilla y él se la tomó y le dio un beso en la palma. – Buenos días.

- Muy buenos. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Mejor que nunca. No tuve frío. – Pasó una pierna por arriba de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Pasó los brazos por su nuca y le acarició el pelo. Luego le dio un beso y apoyó su frente en la de él.

- Me alegro. Debo decir que mi camisa te queda espectacularmente bien. – Apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y fue bajando por su cintura, sus caderas, sus glúteos y finalmente hasta sus muslos. - ¿Te quieres levantar?

- Me quiero quedar un rato así. ¿Te molesta?

- Para nada. – Empezaron a besarse, muy lentamente. Castle la apretó un poco más cerca suyo y subía y bajaba las manos entre sus piernas y sus caderas, muy suavemente. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose tranquilamente, disfrutando de la cercanía. Después se separaron y se quedaron mirando, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro.

De pronto, Kate habló casi en un susurro. – Te amo Castle. – Él se sorprendió y se separó un poco para mirarla mejor por la sorpresiva declaración pero sonrió complacido. Estaba tan cómoda en ese lugar, en ese momento, que le había salido del alma decírselo, quería que él lo supiera. Cuando se lo dijo no lo estaba mirando, tenía los ojos casi cerrados, se sentía muy relajada en sus brazos, pero después levantó la vista y lo miró de tal forma que no podía dudar de sus palabras.

- Yo también te amo. – Castle volvió a apoyar su frente en la de ella y le dio un beso. Siguieron besándose aunque esta vez los besos eran más apasionados. Él empezó a bajar por su cuello levantando la temperatura de ambos. Seguía acariciándole las piernas pero cada vez que subía se metía más debajo de la camisa. Llegado cierto punto se percató de que no tenía nada debajo, estaba desnuda. Esto lo excitó de una forma que nunca pensó posible. La agarró de los glúteos y la apretó fuertemente hacia él y subió por su espalda para luego bajarla arañándola. Kate se estremeció y suspiró en su oído excitándolo más.

Castle fue desabrochándole la camisa a medida que bajaba besándola, saboreándola, a la vez que ella arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo y le acariciaba la cabeza. Llegó a su ombligo y jugó con él y con su aro, después subió a sus pechos y los lamió, besó y mordisqueó con ímpetu haciéndola gemir y contorsionarse de placer.

Si seguía así pronto acabaría todo. Kate lo agarró fuertemente del pelo y le levantó la cabeza para besarlo enérgicamente, metiéndole la lengua en la boca y recorriéndola totalmente enloquecida. Nunca un hombre la había echo perder tanto el control. Bajó por su cuello y jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndoselo, chupándolo. Luego le susurró al oído muy agitada. – Preservativo… ya. – Le pasó la lengua por detrás de la oreja haciéndolo estremecer y lo soltó.

Castle se recostó hacia atrás y buscó uno que había dejado sobre la mesa. Cuando se sentó ella se lo pidió y él no planeaba negarle nada. Ella se levantó un poco para sacar la sábana que los separaba y vio complacida su erección. Abrió el paquete y se lo puso rápidamente, él no le sacaba la vista de encima mientras lo hacía. Kate se acomodó un poco más adelante, sobre su erección pero sin que la penetrara, sólo se rozaban, excitándolos aún más a ambos. Kate siguió besándolo y jugando con sus orejas, su cuello, acariciando su pecho y luego su espalda apretándolo contra ella mientras que Castle hacía lo mismo con ella, acariciándole la espalda, recorriendo su columna con los dedos, luego bajaba hasta sus glúteos y los apretaba y presionaba contra él aumentando la fricción.

- Kate… estoy en el límite… - le rogó Castle, totalmente excitado. Kate lo complació he hizo que la penetrara. – Dios… Gracias. – le decía agitado mientras la tomaba de las caderas para poder acomodarla bien encima suyo.

- Vamos, Castle... – Le susurraba también agitada y visiblemente excitada. – Si, sigue así. – gimió mientras él la hacía subir y bajar por su erección. Ella empezó a moverse encima suyo tratando de controlarse y alargar lo más que podía ese placer que sentía. Castle tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho, besándola, mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo. Ambos gemían apreciativamente. Empezaron a aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos y los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. – ¡Dios!… Castle… eso fue… - empezó Kate, totalmente agitada.

- …increíble. – terminó de decir Castle. Se tumbó hacia atrás, agotado y ella se recostó sobre su pecho. – Extraordinario… - siguió, sin poder encontrar la palabra adecuada, todas le parecían poco. Ella le dio un beso en el pecho y se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba. Después de que se calmaron un poco Castle se puso de lado para mirarla y le chupó fuertemente el cuello.

- ¡Castle, eso me va a dejar marca! – le reprochó indignada. Él se acercó de nuevo y volvió a hacerlo, más fuerte. – Basta o no respondo. – le amenazó. Iba a hacerlo de nuevo cuando ella lo agarró de la nariz.

- ¡Ah, ah! Está bien, perdón. ¡Suelta, suelta! – gritó desesperado.


End file.
